Battle Ground Gizard Wasteland
This location is north of Paprika Wasteland and the location Goku and Vegeta had their first confrontation. You may battle here. * Rhoko * Katsumi * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP Rhoko Asakara * Health: 89,209/141,000 * Strength: 61.25 (91.25) * Speed: 44 (74) * Stamina: 252/500 * Blast Gauge: 1 * Equipment: Sword * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Bloody Sauce * Blast 2: Darkness Mixer * Ultimate: Darkness Sword Katsumi Akashi * Health: 98,106.25/191,000 * Strength: 57 97 * Speed: 56 96 * Stamina: 416/500 * Blast Gauge: 1 * Equipment: * Effects: Pure Saiyan Physical Damage * Blast 1: Explosion Wave * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Blaster Shell * Blast 2: Meteor Strike * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Fight! *Akashi smirked and punched Rhoko 10 times (7 hit, 4,987.5 damage) *"BRAVO!" Rhoko dashes forward swinging his mighty blade upwards sending Akashi up, he leaps after him and assaults him with a flurry of slashes before making one great arching slash returning Akashi to the ground with a smash (10 slashes, All Hit, 6,662.5 damage) *Akashi persistently teleported back infront of Rhoko, ducking in beforre upside kicking him and contnuously punching him, before kicking him away "Sorry, but I can't let you have round 1 so easily" (10 punches, 6 hit, 4,275 damage) *Rhoko recovers before hitting a wall, in a burst he transforms, the runes on him glow a bit and one lower left black wing fades into existence (Demon Warrior) he then charges and slashes 9 times (5 hit, 5,931.25 damage). *Akashi recovers before kicking the air few times towards Rhoko, sending a shockwave (10 kick/punches, 7 hit, 4,987.5 damage) *Rhoko changes his stance, now wielding the blade in two hands (Proficient Swordplay) "Lets give this Kendo thing another shot" He shines a devilish grin and assaults Akashi with a 9 slash barrage (8 hit, 11,862.5 damage). *"The only one who can beat me is me", he says with a fake gleeful look on his face as he teleports behind him "Not even god slayer is capable of overthrowing this veteran king", he says as he fires 5 ki blasts (50 stamina recovered) (2 hit, 1,596 damage) *Rhoko scruffs his hair to look a bit similar to Akashi's "Well then you better start calling me you" he grins as he then launches Bravo at him, after hitting him it rebounds Rhoko grabs it and then brings it down on Akashi, following up with a tornado like spin of slashes and a final slash to blast him away (10 slashes, 5 hit, 5,931.25 damage) *"I might have if your hairs were red", he said as his eyes starts emitting electricity "You underestimate me. Let me show you a a little bit of what I am capable of", he says as he activates his Saiyan Pride, rushing towards him and hitting him in the chin with a crushing blow (10 punch/kick, 6 hit, 11,775 damage) *"But My hairs black-ish, pretty sure I'm the right color for you ain't that right red head?" he winks, he then slashes Akashi 5 times (50 stamina recovered) (Miss) *"Hmmm....", he says as he grabs Rhoko's hand "let's see here. With this low skills? I'm afraid that won't be happening soon", he says as he drives a kick to his chest "Sorry, but I accept strong ones~" (5 kicks, All Hit, 3,562.5 damage) *"Hah, I might be taking a beating, but you're not doing all that hot yourself" he breaks the hand grip, bounces back and then spinning jumps like a ball crashing into Akashi (10 slashes, 8 hit, 9,490 damage). *"What if I told you I've been holding back the entire fight?", he smirked as he threw Explosion wave at him (1 explosion wave Miss, 9 kick/punch, 4 hit, 2,850 damage) *"It wouldn't surprise me all that much" Rhoko switches stances "What if I told you I still had a lot to give?" he grins (Proficient Swordplay) Rhoko rushes in with a similar assault, he slashes Akashi up into the air, then continues to slash in a flurry before another uppercut, then another and another until the two are in the clouds,(8 slashes) then Rhoko swings again in an arc like down motion, this time black fire and for a second all four wings, DARKNESS SWORD ATTACK (ultimate) (All Hit, 20,987.5 damage). *Akashi wipes blood off his face "I see... You're not all talk after all. Maybe now I can dish in what I got!", he says as he rushed towards him, firing 10 ki blasts. (5 hit, 3,990 damage). * "Once upon a time I slayed gods, I may be mortal now, but you are no god" Rhoko rushes him with 5 slashes (All Hit, 5,931.25 damage). *"I may not be God in my current state", he says standing up "But it's no hard task to claim my title back", he grinned "I can pillage it whenever I want", he said referring to Super Saiyan God, as he dashes towards him with 10 strikes (7 hit, 6,387.5 damage). * "I'll definitely have to kill you if you get that title back" he winks and slashes 10 times (7 hit, 8,303.75 damage). *"You overestimate yourself", he says as he goes through Saiyan Pride and puts his hand on his chest, sending a massive shockwave "Beat me? You'll have to spend 10 years on that one!" (10 punch/kicks, 2 hit, 3,925 damage) *"Heh, maybe you underestimate me" -Silent speed- in an instant Rhoko is infront of Akashi "heh, SOLAR FLARE!" the blinding light hits Akashi in the eyes as Rhoko then slashes him 9 times (Solar Flare hit, 5 hit, 5,931.25 damage)! *"Underestimate?", he says clenching his fists "Who is and when?", he smirks as a golden aura brusts around him, his hairs straightens up "Then maybe we can get along together with this!", he says as he disappears and appears behind Rhoko, sending explosion wave to his face "The difference in our abilities is totally big!", he smirks as he kicks him 7 times in the gut. Saiyan activated (Explosive Wave hit, 4 kicks hit, 6,305 damage) *"Heh so you were holding a trump card all along huh? That's impressive, not hugely, but somewhat at least" he grins, Rhoko charges at Akashi, purposly slashing across his legs as payback for the kicks and bringing the combo into a series of vertical slashes sending Akashi into the air (10 slashes, All Hit, 11,862.5 damage) *"I indeed was, surprising I know", he says smirking as he teleports right in front of him "Solar Flare, eh? Impressive", he says as he immediately fires 7 ki blasts at him